Iago/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Iago in television and motion picture productions. Film ''Aladdin aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-382.jpg|"Awk! Cave of Wonders." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|"Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-588.jpg|"Look at this, look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg|"Oh, there's a big surprise!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-627.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1535.jpeg alipic12.jpg|Iago with The Sultan aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1752.jpg|"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2198.jpg|"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2265.jpg|That's'' him?! That's the clown we've been lookin'--AAAH!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2281.jpg|"Swell." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2720.jpg|"Jafar, I'm stuck!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2747.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2845.jpg|"So, how did it go?" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2853.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3083.JPG|"Jafar, can ya hurry it up? I'm dying in here!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4930.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg|"You marry the princess, right? And then you become the sultan." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4986.jpg|"And then we drop Papa-in-Law..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4989.jpg|"...and the little woman off a cliff." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg|"Yaaaaah!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|"Ker-Splat!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5560.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5577.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5787.jpg|Jafar glares at Iago. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6104.jpg|An appearance when Iago has three claws on each foot instead of two Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6148.jpg Iceraaladdin2928.jpg|"Watch it, ya dumb rug!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6180.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6243.jpg|"Oh, excellent judge. Sure...NOT!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7861.jpg|"We gotta get outta here! I gotta start packin', your highness!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7871.jpg|"...And how 'bout this picture? I dunno. I think I'm makin' a weird face in it." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg|"GET A GRIP!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg|"Ack! Good grip." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8199.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8206.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpg|"Ya got a problem, Pinky?!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8222.jpg|"Boy, Jafar's gonna be real happy to see you!" IagoJafar.png|Iago imitating Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.jpg|"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Iago-Not-The-Best-At-Villainy-Grapes-Aladdin.png Abu_and_Iago_disgusted.jpg|Even Iago is disgusted to see Jasmine kiss Jafar to distract him. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9252.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|"Squeeze him Jafar..." aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9622.jpg|"I'm getting out of here!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9631.jpg|Iago sucked into the black lamp along with Jafar. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9632.jpg ''The Return of Jafar return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg|Iago pops his head out of the sand, coughing. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-586.jpg|Iago tries to pull himself out of the black oil lamp. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg|Jafar's yell sends Iago blasted out of the lamp and face-first into a clump of sand. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-658.jpg|Iago has finally had enough of Jafar's abuse The Return of Jafar (143).jpg The Return of Jafar (146).jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-694.jpg|"I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal. Look out below!" The Return of Jafar (155).jpg|"I'm looking out for me!" Thereturnofjafar094.jpg The Return of Jafar (160).jpg|"What's your problem, Liver lips? YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT?!" The Return of Jafar (161).jpg The Return of Jafar (162).jpg The Return of Jafar (163).jpg The Return of Jafar (168).jpg The Return of Jafar (171).jpg The Return of Jafar (172).jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg The Return of Jafar (178).jpg Disney's The Return of Jafar - I'm Looking Out for Me - Iago Splatted with Watermelon.jpg|Iago is now splattered and pelted with watermelon. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1362.jpg|They bump into Abis Mal and his gang Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1444.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg|Aladdin thanks Iago for (unintentionally) saving him from Abis Mal. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1604.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2998.jpg|Iago begging Abu to open the cage. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3039.jpg|"Yeah, that's more like it--" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|"DAH!" Iago shrieks in terror seeing Rajah snarling at him. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg|"''CLOSE THE CAGE! Close it! Close it! CLOSE IT!"" Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3172.jpg|Rajah pounces on the cage, destroying it. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Rajah scares Iago. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Iago in Rajah's mouth. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-3461.jpg|Seems like his heart is two sizes too small. thereturnofjafar495.jpg|"She's buying it! Now make with the magic!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4096.jpg|"Oh, yeah! Bein' one of the good guys has its advantages." return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4107.jpg|"Ah, advisor to Aladdin, the new grand vizier. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4117.jpg|"And when Aladdin becomes Sultan, that'll make ''me the grand vizier!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.jpg|"Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot Jafar!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4141.jpg|"I'll never have to stand in his shadow again!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg|Suddenly, the lights go out and spotlight switches over Iago. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4156.jpg|"AWK!! JAFAR! (chuckles nervously) Uh...buddy?" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4174.jpg|"Jafar! A-a-a funny thing happened! This guy took the lamp! Y-You probably thought it was me, 'cause it sounded a lot like me..." Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|Jafar threatens the terrified Iago to lure Aladdin into his evil trap. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps_com-4597.jpg|Iago getting a kiss on the head from Jasmine return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg|"I'm tryin' to free the chump Genie, so he can save your chump boyfriend! Ah!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|"HEY, JAFAR! ''SHUT UP!!!!!!" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7074.jpg Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7100.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute, then explode into nothingess. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7308.jpg|To everyone's surprise and joy, Iago survives Jafar's attack saying in response to a genie unable to kill, "You'd be surprised what you can live through" Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg|The fully redeemed Iago is now accepted into the palace. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|...though he's upset when Aladdin turns down the Grand Visier position. return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7419.jpg|Genie bandages Iago's mouth shut. Returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 2.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 2.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|"Hey, c'mon, Aladdin! This mush has gotta end!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-706.jpg|Iago and Abu stroll side by side. Kingofthieves105.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|"LOOK AT ALL THESE PRESENTS!" Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-954.jpg|Abu tries to get Iago to join the wedding, but Iago's more interested in the giftset. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1562.jpg|"Meet your match, Zorro!" Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg|"Say “cracker” and I'll let you have it on principle!" Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Jasmine, Iago and Aladdin in the Oracle's Light.jpg|Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago still blinded by the Oracle's light. The_Oracle_and_Iago.jpg|"You mean before? Oh, that wasn't a question! That was thinking out loud!" Iago arguing with the Oracle. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg|"How bad is it?" Iago has his tail feathers stuck in the Thieves' cave opening. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg|"YOWCH!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2921.jpg|"Oh, this is attractive!" aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-2930.jpg|Iago retrieves his tail feathers aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Iago and Abu watching with terror at Al's gruesome battle against Sa'luk. Kingofthieves376.jpg|Iago and Abu eagerly listening to Cassim's ultimate goal: to find the Hand of Midas. aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-4286.jpg|"For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7368.jpg|"It's Sa'luk, the guy Al beat! He's NOT beat! He's ''back! And he's got Cassim!" Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Early Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 3.jpg Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8763.jpg|"You're a good guy, Cassim. But not too good!" -Iago decides to leave the palace after Aladdin's marriage to Jasmine and travel the world with Cassim. Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Iago and Cassim ride off into the night as Aladdin and Jasmine fly off for their honeymoon. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3275.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3454.jpg It's Apparent That Girl's Got Talent.jpg Enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-3547.jpg Television [[Aladdin (TV series)|''Aladdin]] VC Lazy Iago.png|Lazy Iago relaxing in a chair. Princessstoriesvol1 618.jpg|"Hey, that's a good look for you." Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg iagofacepalm.jpg|Iago facepalming Iago_And_Genie_as_Frogs_Close_Up.png|Iago And Genie as Frogs. Iagoabuangry.jpg Iagoabufightagain.jpg|""Big schnoz"?! Who asked you?!" Iagoshutup.jpg|Iago silenced by Abu Geniepissed.jpg|"Wait a minute! I've heard of this tree! It's impossible to get to!" Genieimpossible.jpg Iagoabufight.jpg Iagoohbrother.jpg Iagoabumouths.jpg|Iago and Abu jaw drop Sandswitch4.jpg Sandswitch6.jpg Sandswitch7.jpg Sandswitch8.jpg Sandswitch9.jpg Sandswitch17.jpg|I don't care if he's got muscle! HE'S GOT TEETH! He'll eat me in a hot second!" Sandswitch18.jpg|"Okay, how 'bout a truce? No eating me, no clawing me, and no breathing cat breath on me!" Sandswitch19.jpg Sandswitch23.jpg|"You are not easy to hide with, ya know that? I don't hear any people screaming, "Parrot, Parrot!"" Sandswitch24.jpg Sandswitch26.jpg Sandswitch28.jpg|"Ewwww, tiger drool...." Sandswitch30.jpg|"A royal wedding parade that oughta be worth a look." Sandswitch31.jpg|"AAH! ROYAL WEDDING PARADE?!" Sandswitch32.jpg|"SADIRA'S GONNA MARRY ALADDIN!" Sandswitch33.jpg|"That's it, our lives are over!" Sandswitch34.jpg|"How am I supposed to convince her that she's the princess?!? Forget it! Can't be done!" Sandswitch40.jpg Geniefar.jpg Sandswitch45.jpg Sandswitch47.jpg Sandswitch49.jpg Sandswitch50.jpg Sandswitch51.jpg Sandswitch53.jpg Alheadcarry.jpg Iagoabusmugs.jpg Iagomess.jpg Iagoannoyed.jpg|Iago and Aladdin annoyed by Genie's annoying music playing Iagopay.jpg|"I'll pay you to stop!" IagoThe_Sands_of_Fate.jpg|"Although I wouldn't mind being wrong right about now!" Iagoideas.jpg|"Any other bright ideas?!" Iagosmash.jpg|Iago accidentally pogo-jumped by Genie Iagoplan1.jpg|"You're supposed to be dealing with those marauders." Iagoplan2.jpg|"Go bounce on their spines! Maurauderattack.jpg|Iago and Genie almost attacked by Zarasto and now-marauder Abu and Carpet Ridermauraudersurprise.jpg|"All right,..." Iagowhat.jpg|"What?!" Iagoyeah.jpg|"Yeah,..." Iagothanks.jpg|"... thanks for nothing, you..." Iagograbbed1.jpg Iagograbbed3.jpg Iagosqueeze.jpg Iagopain.jpg Genieii.jpg Iagoscowl.jpg Iagomadder.jpg Iagowhack.jpg Iagosultan.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan Iagostone.jpg|Iago screams in horror as his tail turns to stone. Dtbss33.jpg|Iago with his tail and right wing turned to stone Iagomadstone.jpg Iagoalmoststone.jpg|Iago almost stone Iagoback.jpg Iago kisses Abu.jpg|"Don't ask me to explain this! MWAH!" Iagogotcha.jpg Iagogenie.jpg Iagoreallybad.jpg Iagocoat.jpg Iagogoingchicken.jpg Iagofez.jpg Iagostink.jpg Iagoabucry.jpg Genieabumockiago1.jpg Iagocloudball.jpg Iagocloudballshove.jpg Iagopower.jpg Iagohysteric.jpg Iagofuzzball.jpg Geniemosquito.png Rom136.jpg|Malcho about to try and eat Iago Rom203.jpg Rom206.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing1.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing2.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing6.jpg|(Jasmine: He isn't worth anything he's mine!") Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing7.jpg Iago_-_do_the_rat_thing8.jpg|"Ah! Would you care to rephrase that?" Iagodumblook.jpg Dtrt63.jpg|"I look like a Petunia!" Iagoenough.jpg Iagohung.jpg|"Do genies drown I wonder?" Genieohyeah.jpg Iagoabufightfight.jpg Genieattention.jpg Iagorollover.jpg Iagogenieargue.jpg Iagogeniefaceface.jpg Genieiagofight.jpg Genieiagofight2.jpg Genieiagofight3.jpg Abuscold.jpg Iagoabudisagree.jpg|"Aladdin is Saleen's new flunkie?!" Iagoabuagree.jpg|"I'm with the monkey. No way! That kid gives orders, he doesn't take 'em!" Iagoinsultingsaleen.jpg|Iago teasing Saleen: "Nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Iagomutiny.jpg|"I'll tolerate no mutiny on my ship!" Iagosnicker.jpg Iagowham.jpg Iagowhamagain.jpg Iagowhamagainagain.jpg Iagorevenge.jpg|"Okay, take that!" BOK_AbuandIago.png Aladdin_Abu_and_Iago.png Mirage_-_While_the_City_Snoozes2.jpg|Iago given a nightmare by Mirage Iagojafarbaddream.jpg|"Huh? Jafar!" Iagojafarbaddream2.jpg|"NO! Not the cage of torment! AAAH!" Iagoabufighting.jpg Iagobanana.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug3.jpg Iago_chicken1.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug14.jpg|Mechanicles nabs Iago Iago_-_The_Love_Bug4.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug5.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug6.jpg Iago_chicken2.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug7.jpg Mechanicles-The Love Bug57.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug8.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug9.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug10.jpg|"Mechanicles, you really bug me!" Iago_-_The_Love_Bug11.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug25.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug27.jpg Thundra_-_The_Love_Bug28.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug12.jpg Iago_-_The_Love_Bug13.jpg Crazyiagofuzzy.jpg Iagoelvis.jpg|Iago as Elvis Presley Emdj218.jpg iagosilence.jpg iagoabushowbiz.jpg iagobashed.jpg iagoanunot happy.jpg iagowhacked.jpg iagosultanagain.jpg|Iago imitating the Sultan again Iagoquitit.jpg Iagomongolianhairpull.jpg Iagoyikes.jpg Pooriagoscream2.jpg|"YO, GENIE!!!!" Pooriagochase.jpg Pooriagonew.jpg Piamukmoonrah.jpg|"The sacred chalice from the temple of Amuk Moonrah." Odgenie3.jpg Odgenie4.jpg Odiagogenie.jpg Odgenie8.jpg Odgang.jpg Tc115.jpg|First confrontation with Mozenrath Aladdin - Maas1.jpg Aladdin - Maas2.jpg Aladdin - Maas3.jpg Aladdin - Maas5.jpg Aladdin - Maas8.jpg Aladdin - Maas9.jpg Aladdin - Maas13.jpg Aladdin - Maas17.jpg Aladdin - Maas18.jpg Aladdin - Maas19.jpg iagoscreamlaugh.jpg iagoscreamlaugh2.jpg Genieyoga.jpg iagoeww.jpg Iagohorn1.jpg Iagobeardouch.jpg Iagohorn2.jpg Geniefamily.jpg iagofreakout.jpg iagoout1.jpg iagomouthdown.jpg iagogrumpy.jpg Geniesdances.jpg Geniesfires.jpg Genieforktongue.jpg Genietold.jpg iagomirage.jpg|Iago imitating Mirage iagolaughlaugh.jpg iagochicken.jpg Aladdin and Gang.jpg Geniegulp.png iagoears.png iagoabuattack.png Geniescreams.png iagoabupunchjudy.png|Iago and Abu as Punch and Judy iagosenses.png Genieinsulted.png Geniecops.png Geniejudge.png iagogetsgrabbed.png Iago electrocuted.png Aladdin and Iago - The Spice is Right.png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago gets the lamp - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago transforming - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (5).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Lizard Iago and Aladdin - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Lizard Iago - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (15).png Iago Shocked - Stinker Belle.png ItHotF Iago Abu terrified.jpg|"We're broiled!" ItHotF Iago Abu cover eyes.jpg Golden Iago 1.png|"Back off, furball!" Golden Iago 2.png|Iago has gone mad Golden Iago 3.png|"BEGONE, FOUL TRAITOR!" Golden Iago 4.png|Laughing maniacally Golden Iago 5.png|"I am imbued with the power of greed." Golden Iago 6.png|"Iago is no more!" Golden Iago 7.png|"He has become GREED INCARNATE!" Dune Quixote (1).jpg Dune Quixote (3).jpg Dune Quixote (2).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (20).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (18).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (17).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (15).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (13).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (11).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (10).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (7).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (5).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (3).jpg As the Netherworld Turns (1).jpg Bad Mood Rising (12).jpg Bad Mood Rising (10).jpg Bad Mood Rising (5).jpg Bad Mood Rising (3).jpg Bad Mood Rising (2).jpg Bad Mood Rising (1).jpg Bad Mood Rising (16).jpg Bad Mood Rising (29).jpg Bad Mood Rising (23).jpg Bad Mood Rising (19).jpg Bad Mood Rising (35).jpg ''House of Mouse'' Iagohouseofmouse.png|Iago in House of Mouse BirdBrains! It's Showtime.jpeg House of Mouse Iago Appearance.png Jafar,Maleficent.png Jafar_burned.png|"Real smooth, Prince Charming." Houseofmouseapplaud.jpg Iago manzana Abú.png|Iago with Abu in House of Mouse PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Iago with Abu and Prince John in House of Mouse Minnie and Iago.png Clarabelle Listening.png Destroy Kongs for the best of K. Rool to gets A Halloween Party including best ones Pumpkin Rapper, Nasty Knight, Eye Guy, Terror Toad and Silver Horns.png ANeed Create Monsters for K. Rool Including Robogoat, Primator, Rhinoblaster, Invenusable Fly Trap and Snizzard.png AbuIagoPrinceJohn&SirHiss-GoneGoofy.png Jafar-HouseofCrime.png Maddon.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains15.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains14.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains13.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains11.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains10.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains07.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains06.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains05.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains04.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains03.jpg Jafar&Iago-House of Villains01.jpg Iago-House of Villains.jpg JafarIagoUrsulaHook01.jpg 46.PNG Jafariagolost1.jpg Jafariagolost2.jpg Jafarcar.jpg Jafarjafar1.jpg Jafarjafar2.jpg Jafarjafar3.jpg Jafarbibbidibobbidiboo.jpg|Iago and Jafar performing Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo House Of Mouse - (Ep. 42) - House Of Magic.jpg Jafarjafar4.jpg Jafarjafar6.jpg Jafarjafar7.jpg Miscellaneous Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Red Bird.jpg Aladdin 2019 Jafar.png Aladdin 2019 (61).png Category:Aladdin images